Shadows of the Dark
Shadows of the Dark Blurb: Cinderkit and Fallenkit are ordinary kits, full of fun and energy. They are enjoying their life in ShadowClan, and are dreaming of becoming the best warriors they can be. But their parents have a dark secret that could destroy themselves and the Clans. The duo must uncover a prophecy and set out on a mission to save the falling Clans or call doom upon them. Authors' Notes Cinder: OMG, This is my first collab! I can't wait to see how it turns out! I'm going to have a lot of fun writing about these characters for sure (I'm in love with Cinderkit already :3) The plotline is really cool, and it's a new experience for me so, I'm really excited! Anyway, I hope you guys all enjoy the story! :D The first to apologize is the bravest, and the first to forgive is the strongest. 20:46, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Fallen: Super excited to do this collab! Its going to be really cool and I thing I will have a great time writing it with Cinder. Allegiances: ShadowClan Leader: Dawnstar: A light red tom with stunning blue eyes Deputy: Timbercrash: A light brown tabby tom Medicine Cat: Shrewnose: A light brown she-cat Warriors: Feathersplash: A gray she cat with ice blue eyes, apprentice Yellowpaw Swiftbird: A brown tabby tom with yellow eyes Shinestone: A cream colored she cat, apprentice Crowpaw Lizardpelt: A black tom with green eyes, apprentice Jumppaw Buzzardclaw: A sandy brown tom with amber eyes, father of Cinderkit and Fallenkit Grassfire: A silver gray she cat with fiery orange eyes, apprentice Smallpaw Ravenstep: A night black tom with amber eyes, apprentice Nettlepaw Petalfrost: A rose cream she cat with frosty blue eyes, apprentice Shellpaw Mossheart: A light gray tom with dark gray stripes and green eyes, apprentice Eaglepaw Willowflight: A light brown she cat with amber eyes Snakefang: A tom with black stripes and yellow eyes Apprentices: Jumppaw: A light brown she cat with green eyes Smallpaw: A small tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes Eaglepaw: A dark tan tom with yellow eyes Nettlepaw: A ginger tom with green eyes Crowpaw: A jet black tom with white paws Yellowpaw: A brown she cat with yellow eyes Shellpaw: A cream and brown tom with green eyes Queens: Creampelt: A cream colored she cat with violet eyes, mother to Fishkit, Stormkit, and Tinykit Soaringbird: A silver tabby she cat with indigo eyes, mother to Fallenkit and Cinderkit Kits: Fallenkit: A sandy tabby she-cat with light blue eyes Cinderkit: A silver tabby she kit with ice blue eyes Fishkit: A pale brown tabby tom with green eyes Stormkit: A blue gray tom Tinykit: A small white she kit with blue eyes Elders: Loopwhisker: A mouse brown tom with a twisted whisker Shimmersky: A small pale silver she cat Mistyfur: A pinkish brown she cat, retired early due to health issues Tornclaw: A mottled brown tom with one torn claw Prologue (Fallenrose) Two cats watched from a nearby bush as cats of all clans swarmed over rocks and branches to confront the evil cats that wanted to rule. "Why must we do this?" A small black she-cat cried. "Because Nightleap, they have our kits." "I know but it just feels so wrong Goldentail." Nightleap responded to her mate. "How did they get our kits anyways?" "Because they needed clan cats to make their forces stronger so they stole our kits to force us to join their side." Goldenwhisker explained. "On my count we attack," came a gruff voice from the bushes," one, two, three, charge!" Many cats of shapes and sizes rushed out of the bushes including Nightleap and Goldentail. Goldentail rushed up to one of the nearest clan cats he saw and scratched hard at the cat's exposed underbelly. Nightleap rushed into the heat of the battle where she was confronted by one of her clan mates. "Come on Nightleap, we have to defeat these cats!" Applewhisker urgently meows. Nightleap looked to where Bone was standing her eyeing her then the bush where a Bloodclan cat kept her kits. She knew what she had to do. If she did not kill Applewhisker, Bone would think she was a traitor to Blood clan then he would kill her precious kits. This is so wrong. ''Nightleap thought silently to herself. "I'm sorry," Nightleap whispers as she strikes a blow on Applewhisker's back and watches as he crumples and is swiftly killed by another Bloodclan member. She stood in horror over her clanmate's mangled body. She let out a wail of destress. "Good job, clan cat," the murderer calls from over his shoulder. Nightleap suddenly turned and charged Bone. "You made me do this! You turned me into a cold blooded murderer!" Nightleap screeched as she clawed furiously at Bone. "You mangy piece of fox dung!" Bone hissed as her threw the she-cat off. Nightleap whimpered, for Bone was much larger then her and he looked prepared to kill. She turned and fled into the hear of battle. She saw dead cats every where. Mangled bodies littered the terrain as if the ground was made out of dead cats. Crimpson liquid clung to every blade of grass. ''When will this madness end? "You coward, come back and face me!" She heard Bone yowl. The kits! ''She turned and raced back, leaping over Bone. Her hind legs knocked him flat with the sheer force of the jump. Racing into the bush, she quickly grabbed to two meek kits by their scruffs. She turned tail and fled. Bone had not yet regained consciousness and lay on the grass, frozen. Nightleap found the nearest bush and shoved the mewling kits inside. ''They will be safe in here, for now at least. ''She ran out and was confronted by the cat who killed Appleahisker. "So, pretty clan cat turned out to be a traitor? I knew it!" The cat spat. Blackfoot, the Shadowclan deputy, appeared out of thin air and launched himself at the Bloodclan cat and they tumble across the ground. Blackfoot emerges victorious with the cat dead at his paws. He growls and turn around. "Nightleap,I saw what you did to Applewhisker" He sneered. "I promise Blackfoot, its not what it looks like." Nightleap pleaded. "Oh, really? Because what it looks like is you killed your own clan mate. Traitor!" "No, I promise, I never wanted to hurt anybody. Those evil cats, they stole my kits." "Lies!" Blackfoot yowled. "No no I promise, its all true!" Nightleap turn to flee but Blackfoot was upon her before she could even put one paw in front of the other. "You filthy traitor!" Blackfoot yowled as he clawed viciously at her exposed belly and throat. Goldentail hurtled himself on top of the Shadowclan deputy, bowling him over. Blackfoot hissed. "Get off of her you pile of fox dung." Glodenwhisker spat. He tried to knock Blackfoot off of his mate but he clung on. He finally managed to free Nightleap but Blackfoot came at Golderwhisker the instant he was on his feet again. The two strong cats whirled around the grass, both fighting viciously with tooth and claw. They only separated when most of the fighting died down, revealing Firestar standing over the body of Scourge. The cats of all clan cheered greatly at the sight of the battle won. Calling to some of the remaining Shadowclan warriors, Blackfoot surrounded the two shaking cats. "Take these two back to camp." Blackclaw spat. "Right away Blackclaw," the cats called. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Back at the Shadowclan camp, Goldentail and Nightleap stood in front of the great rock where all clan meetings were held. Four cats sat around them, trapping them from all means of escape. Nighleap hung her head low in sorrow and grief. Dawnstar emerged from his den. He looked down upon the cats on probation. "Do you have any idea the magnitude of you actions." Dawnstar meowed in a deep voice. "Dawnstar please," Goldenwhisker pleaded,"I am your brother you have to believe me! Bloodclan had Cinderkit and Fallenkit." "It is true! Do you think two of your most loyal cats would betray you?" Nightwhisker added. "All the words that come out of you mouthes are lies! So what did Bloodclan offer you that Shadowclan couldn't provide?" "The lives of our only kits!" Nightwhisker screeched. "Silence you insolent she cat!" Dawnstar yowled, "I will hear no more of this!" Nightleap curled up closer to her mate, very frightened. "These two cats have caused us much grief among our clan, and as their punishment they will be banished form our clan." Gasps arose from the clan who had gathered out in the space. "Dawnstar, please I am your brother!" Goldenwhisked yowled as the warriors cleared a path so they could be escorted out of the camp, never to return. Dawnstar looked down in contempt. "You are no brother of mine." Goldenwhisker stared in shock ad Dawnstar left and he was shooed out of the Shadowclan camp for the last time. Chapter 1 Cinderkit's POV (Cinderstarz) Cinderkit bounded out of the nursery excitedly. "Just look at our beautiful home, Fallenkit!" She meowed to her sister. "I know. It's definetely the best camp in all the Clans!" Fallenkit purred back. "Isn't ShadowClan the best?" "Yup! There's no better Clan in the whole forest!" Cinderkit agreed. ''Thank you StarClan, for putting me in ShadowClan! I'll be the best warrior and make you proud! ''Cinderkit thought. "I'm bored, Cinderkit. Wanna play 'Warriors Attack'?" Fallenkit asked. "Yeah sure! I'll go get the others." Cinderkit said, and went back in the nursery to get their friends. "Fishkit? Stormkit? Tinykit?" She called, "Fallenkit and me are playing. Join us!" She mewed. Soaringbird, Cinderkit and Fallenkit's mother sat up in her nest."Fallenkit and 'I','' Cinderkit." She corrected her daughter. "Okay, okay Mom." Cinderkit huffed, "But I was talking to my friends." She turned back to the others. "So, wanna join?" Cinderkit bounced up and down. Tinykit yawned and turned her back. "It's still early..." She mewed sleepily. Next to her, Fishkit just let out a thin, tired mewl while Stormkit curled up even tighter. "You guys, the dawn patrol has already gone out, and the sun is shining! How can you be so sleepy?" Cinderkit exclaimed. The three kittens sat up and stretched their paws. "Okay, Cinderkit, we're up now." They crawled out of their nest, blinking sleep out of their eyes. "Goody! Come on come on! We don't have all day!" Cinderkit meowed, and she led the kittens out to where Fallenkit was waiting. "ShadowClan warriors, shred those mangy ThunderClan prey stealers!" Cinderkit yowled to Fishkit and Fallenkit. "Yes, Cinderstar!" Fishkit meowed, and the two of them charged towards Tinykit and Stormkit. "You'll never get us, Shadowcats!" Stormkit growled, and he along with Tinykit began to run. A few hours passed. The kits ran to the far end of the territory, too engrossed in their game to see where they were going. "You can run, but you can't hide!" Cinderkit mewed in a singsong voice. "Come on ShadowClan! Let's get th-!" Cinderkit's sentence was cut off as she bumped into something brown and furry. "And just what do you kits think you're doing?" A voice meowed. Uh oh, Cinderkit thought, That's not ShadowClan scent. ''She looked up. "Did you kits realize that you are in WindClan territory?" The cat meowed sternly. "We're sorry! We didn't know! We'll leave now." Cinderkit mewed hastily. She began to leave but the cat stopped her. "Not yet, kitlings. Your leader, Dawnstar's patrol will be here soon. Let's see what he has to say about this." She said icily. ''Mouse dung! We're in so much trouble! ''Cinderkit worried. Sure enough, Dawnstar and his patrol was passing by. When he spotted the five kits, he averted his patrol's course. "Dapplefur? Why are ShadowClan kits on WindClan land?" He growled. "Maybe you should ask them, Dawnstar. It seems to me that ShadowClan neglects the importance of boundaries, allowing kits to wander across them carelessely. It's only kits today, but later on you yourself may stroll into our territory." She meowed coldly. ''Wow! WindClan cat's are mean! Cinderkit thought. "How dare you accuse me and my warriors." Dawnstar said, his neck fur bristling. Cinderkit watched as he fought to keep calm. "We aren't here for any trouble. Just return our kits, and we'll leave WindClan in peace." He finished. The brown she cat, Dapplefur obviously decided to let the kits go at this point. "Run along now kitlings. And don't even think of putting a pawprint in WindClan land again." The five kits ran back into ShadowClan territory. "Phew! That was a close one right guys?" Cinderkit mewed her voice full of relief. "It sure was!" Fallenkit agreed, "Let's go back!" Stormkit and Tinykit shook out their pelts, while Fishkit licked his chest fur to smoothen it. "Just a minute, kits." Dawnstar padded up to them. "I hope you realize what you did. Crossing into another Clan's territory without reason is against the warrior code." All five kittens bowed their heads. "We're sorry." Cinderkit mewed solemnly. "It won't happen again, we promise." It's okay. I'm glad you understand. Go back to the nursery and get warm." Dawnstar meowed and the patrol carried on. ---- "You sure had quite an adventure, little ones." Soaringbird purred as she washed Fallenkit's pelt. "Yeah we really did!" Cinderkit said, then wrinkled her nose. "WindClan cats stink! That brown one put her paws all over me." She sniffed herself. "Ew I still smell like them!" Soaringbird laughed and began washing Cinderkit's pelt, her rough tongue massaging the tiny kit's body. "Ooh, that's good." Cinderkit meowed and her jaws gaped in a yawn. Beside her, Fallenkit snuggled up closer and Soaringbird curled her tail around them. "Sleep well, my precious kits." That was the last thing Cinderkit heard before her eyelids closed, tugging her into the soft warmth of deep sleep. Chapter 2 Fallenkit's POV (Fallenrose) Fallenkit opened one eye wide to see if Cinderkit was still sleeping. Of corse she is! Fallenkit slowly stood up and prodded the form of her sister. "Wake up lazy bones!" Fallen kit whispered "Mhmhmm," Cinderkit grumbled. Fallenkit rolled her sister over and playfully started battering her belly. "Hey stop that tickles!" Cinderkit yelped as she jumped up. "Thats what you get for being a sleepy head!" Fallenkit teased. She bolted outside and straight into Lizardpelt who was gathered for the dawn patrol. He snorted and gave Fallenkit a look as if she was infested with worms. What was that look for? ''Fallenkit wondered. She waddled off on her stubby kit legs back to the nursery. ''Maybe it was because of what we did yesterday? She heard the patrol taking and managed to pick up bits of their conversation. "Just like her useless mother!" She heard Mossheart comment. Hey Soaringbird is not useless, she is a loyal warrior and a great mother! Fallenkit was very confused. How could Lizardpelt think that about his own clanmate. Fallenkit tried to dismiss the thought but she could not. "Hey Fallenkit, whats up?" Asked Eaglepaw a dark tan tom. "Oh nothing Eaglepaw, don't you have patrol to go on?" "Oh right thanks, see you later Fallenkit!" Eaglepaw called as he sped off to join his mentor for the dawn patrol. Fallenkit watched them go longingly. I want to be a warrior so bad! She thought, than she could find out why her mother was so useless. She turned and headed back into the nursery to wake the other kits. "Cinderkit!" Fallenkit yelped in her sister's ear. "What! What! I'm up geeze, can't a kit get a little bit of sleep around here?" Cinderkit asked. "Hmm let me think, no sorry." Fallenkit replied in her most sassy voice. "What do you want to do miss kit with a plan?" I don't know, we could go exploring again!" Fallenkit hopped up excidely. "You know that Soaringbird wont let us out after yesterday!" Cinderkit scolded. "I know, thats why we sneak out!" Fallenkit exclaimed. "Oh good idea!" Cinderkit replied. Together, the kits ran out of the nursery, first making sure that Soaringbird was still asleep. When they were about to reach the thick ivy archway that represented the camp entrance, a large brown tom stepped infront of the two kits. "Now where do you think you two are going hugh?" Asked Buzzardcalw, the kits father. "Just out for a walk father," replied Cinderkit in her most innocent voice. "Yah around the camp!" Fallenkit chimed in. "Okay just making sure you weren't trying to sneak off like naughty little kits," Buzzardclaw responded "What? Us? Never, I am extremely hurt father that you would think so lowly of your own kits!" Cinderkit said. "Your right, your right I'm sorry girls. Have fun on your walk just be back by sun high!" Buzzardclaw called after the two kits who began trotting around the camp in an attempt to trick their father. "We will!" Fallenkit called over her shoulder. The two she-cats giggled as they continued their 'walk'. Once Buzzardclaw retired into the warrior's den, the two kits were off to explore the unknown. Chapter 3 Cinderkit's POV (Cinderstarz) "I'm hungry!" Fallenkit meowed. Cinderkit rolled her eyes and flattened her ears. "That's the fifth time you've said that!" "We haven't eaten anything since this morning." Fallenkit huffed. "Oh come on, Fallenkit. We've only been walking for a few minutes! I'm sure you can wait." "Alright, alright! I'll wait." Fallenkit meowed. The two kits continued their hike and soon were at the border of ShadowClan territory and the Twolegplace. Cinderkit sniffed the air. "This place smells nothing like Clan territory." "That's because it isn't Clan territory, sillyhead!" Fallenkit purred, "Every mouse brain knows that!" "Come on lets go!" Cinderkit meowed excitedly and ran forward. Fallenkit looked skeptical. "W-wait! We don't know whats over there! What if we run into a dog or something?" She worried. But Cinderkit wasn't listening. She was already several pawsteps into Twolegplace. "You brought me into this, Fallenkit, don't tell me your scared!" The Twolegplace was eerily silent. The only sound that the kits heard was the whistling of the wind. "Look, nothing is around. The coast is clear." "But I'm hungry...." Fallenkit protested, "Please can we eat?" Cinderkit purred softly, "Okay, okay my belly is growling too. Lets hunt." "But Cinderkit,"Fallenkit mewed, "We don't know how to hunt!" "Watch and learn, sister!" The silver she kit crouched on all fours and scented the air for prey. She moved forward quietly and was about to pounce on a fresh juicy mouse when suddenly Fallenkit yowled. "Cinderkit! Help!" Cinderkit turned around to see her sister's scruff in the jaws of a huge, broad-shouldered, muscular black-and-white tom who was wearing a collar studded with teeth from dogs and claws from cats. "Fallenkit!" Cinderkit ran toward her sister only to be pulled up by a dark tabby she cat. Another cat, a small black tom with a white front paw and ice blue eyes stepped in front of them. "Ah, useless Clan scum I see." Cinderkit looked at the smaller cat's paws. They were enforced with dog teeth! ''Great StarClan help us! ''She thought. She tried to scream, but her voice was frozen with shock. "Take them away." The small black tom meowed sharply. Chapter 4 Fallenkit's POV (Fallenrose)